


Competition

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine attend one of Tracy's dance competitions. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 3:Competition)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes you find! Thank you in advance.

"Come _on_ , we're gonna be late!" Tracy said, nearly shaking with excitement.

"Okay, okay, honey, we're just putting on our coats." Kurt said.

"Okay." Blaine said, shrugging into his coat. "Keys? Car keys? Change of clothes?" he asked, getting an increasingly frustrated _yes_ in response.

"Well, let's go then."

~*~

They saw Jason leaning on the wall next to the door when they arrived at the dancing school. He smiled and greeted them all warmly. Jason was Tracy's best friend and dance partner, and the pair have been dancing together since their first competition, when they were randomly assigned with each other six years ago.

Now, as they waited to be let in the auditorium, Kurt and Blaine holding hands as always, they were talking amongst themselves when Tracy expressed her nervousness.

"Oh, sweetheart. First of all, it's okay to be nervous. But always keep in mind _why_ you're doing this. It's because you love dancing, right?" Kurt asked. Tracy silently nodded.

"Well, then that's all you need. It's okay if you get last place," he ignored her indignant shout, " 'cause you're not doing this for some cheap, plastic trophy bought at the party store."

"I think what your dad is trying to say, sunshine," Blaine interrupted, glancing at Kurt exasperately, if amusedly, "is that we believe that you're going to knock this out of the park, but it'll be okay if you don't win first place. The prizes don't matter, what matters is you having a good time. Now, you've rehearshed this too many times to count. You have nothing to worry about. Just let yourself be guided by the music and you'll be alright. Oh, and remember, you are always going to be first place in our hearts." Blaine ended with a grin and a wink.

"Also, you're part Rachel Barbra Berry. You couldn't fail at a performance if you tried." Kurt added with a reassuring smile.

"Okay." Tracy said. She looked determined. "I can do this." she turned to Jason. "We can do this."

"We _will_ do this." he responded with a smile.

Right then, the doors opened, and people started heading to the auditorium.

"Well, I guess we should probably head in as well. Good luck guys, not that you're gonna need it." Blaine said, leaning in and kissing Tracy's cheek, Kurt kissing the other one.

She and Jason turned around and headed through another door, which lead backstage. Blaine felt Kurt's hand squeeze his and he squeezed back and turned to face his husband.

"What?" he asked.

"You know, if this whole Broadway thing hadn't worked out, you could have been a motivational speaker. I can totally see that." Kurt said teasingly, bumping their shoulders together.

"Oh, shut up." Blaine responded with a small smile on his face, and they both went inside the room, looking for their assigned seats.

~*~

As expected, Tracy and Jason's performance was superb. Their technic was excellent, and their passion for their art really shone through, getting them a huge round of applause when they were finished. Of course, Kurt and Blaine clapped the hardest.

When they were announcing the results, Tracy became a little nervous again, and searched for her fathers' eyes in the crowd. She got a thumbs up from her dad and one of her papa's widest grins and she knew that nothing else really mattered when they were so proud of her.

She and Jason won first place.

~*~

That night, after they had returned home from dinner with Jason at their favourite restaurant, and Tracy had gone to her room, exhausted but clearly happy, Kurt and Blaine decided to retreat to their bedroom as well. As they were doing their moisturising routine side by side on their respective vanities, they started talking, about anything and everything, just like they did every other night.

"So, what time do you need to go to the theater tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, I completely forgot to tell you, there was a little problem with the sound, so I'll need to be there about an hour earlier than usual." Kurt answered, putting the lid on another bottle.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll have to entertain myself. Hmm... what should I do?" Blaine wondered aloud, not really expecting an answer.

"Well, you could always try recording your first motivational tape. I bet it would be a hit." Kurt said. Blaine hit his arm with a throw pillow.

"No Blaine, think about it, the fans would love it!" Kurt exclaimed joyously. Blaine lunged at him and started to tickle him, their laughter filled the otherwise silent house.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/134467719120/competition for anyone interested.


End file.
